Daughter's of Earth
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: BuffyLotr One of Willow's spells lands her and Tara in Middle Earth. When they glimpse into Galadriel's mirror and see Tara's fate they must decide if they wish to return to their world and let their destinies play out or stay safe in Middle Earte
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daughter's of Earth

Author: Extra Flamey

Pairings: Willow/Tara, Willow/Legolas, Tara/Borimir

Disclaimer: Buffy characters are Joss's, Lotr characters are Tolkien's.

"I'll just shift everyone who isn't a fifteen-year-old girl into an alternate dimension" Willow stated proudly, as if this would solve all their problems.

Tara's mouth dropped "What?"

"It'll be for like a fraction of a second. They won't even notice." Willow smiled and began to call on the appropriate deities.

"Will, no, you can't!" Tara interrupted.

Slightly annoyed, Willow turned to her lover. "Why?"

"Well, what if something went wrong?"

"It won't" Willow assured her.

"But w-what would Giles say?" Tara was grasping for something that would make Willow reconsider.

Willow ignored her and started the spell. Raising a hand, she muttered the incantation. Suddenly, everything went dark and the last thing she remembered was Tara clamping a hand on her shoulder and scolding her about the spell.

Willow groaned as she began to regain consciousness. Last time she checked she was at the Bronze with Tara. Had she fainted? Fallen? She opened her eyes and saw a gorgeous blue sky. As she regained her senses, she felt a rock protruding into her back. Gasping, she sat up. Oh goddess. She was in a forest! She looked down and saw Tara laying next her, her eyes fluttering open.

"Willow?" Tara's voice sounded small and slightly frightened.

"I'm here, baby. I don't know where here is exactly though..." She got to her feet and after convincing her legs not to give out, pulled Tara up as well. Tara looked around, confused. Then something clicked and Tara turned towards her vehemently.

"The spell! Will, w-we shifted dimensions!"

"Uh, well, okay, I-I can fix this. Just lemme think a minute"

"I told you not to use that spell! Willow, you are using too much magic!"

"W-what? I am not! I was just, trying to help find Dawnie."

Tara didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but decided there were more important things at hand.

"Let's just sort out how to get back, ok?"

Willow tried the incantation again. Nothing. She tried it backwards. Nothing. She tried it in Latin. Nothing.

"Arggh" She groaned. "I wish we had the books."

"W-well, maybe, we didn't actually shift dimensions. C-Could these be Sunnydale woods?" Tara looked around wondrously.

"Doubtful, California isn't really known for trees like this." Willow touched the bark of a particularly large tree. Behind her she heard Tara gasp. Turning to see what was wrong, Willow found herself face to face with an arrow.

"What business do you have in these woods?" The man at the end of the arrow demanded. Willow glanced around to find another man pointing a sword at Tara and several other men, most of who were very short brandishing other weapons.

"Uh, well, we're trying to get home. It's a little hard with your arrows in my face though." She scowled at the man, and bit her tongue to stop herself from commenting on his appearance. He had hair longer than hers and it was nearly white. His ears had points at the end he wore clothes that made him look like a History Channel reject.

"You are simply lost maidens then?" The one with the sword pointed at Tara said. Willow noticed he was dressed in a similar fashion as the arrow toting dude. Did we run into a movie taping or something, she wondered.

Tara spoke up. "W-well, we don't k-know exactly how to get h-home. We w-woke up here."

"Lower your sword, Aragorn. You'll frighten the poor girl to death. And tell the elf to drop his arrows." A sandy blonde haired man stepped up next to Tara and smiled at her. "Were you kidnapped then, my lady? Or lost your memory perhaps? I am Borimir of Gondor."

The one they called Aragorn lowered his sword and signaled for the other to lower his arrow. Willow scowled at the blonde arrow toting guy again before moving to stand besides Tara.

"I'm Willow and this is Tara. We weren't really kidnapped, and uh, our memories seem to be A-okay. If we told you how we really got here, you probably wouldn't even believe us. So if you could point us in the direction of the nearest phone, we could be on our way."

"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. What business do you have in these woods? I assure you, I will believe you."

"They came here by magic" A deep voice proclaimed. Willow saw an old man with a long beard step forward and laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "I can sense a deep magical power in these young women. They are witches, of course. White witches too, as far as I can tell. Isn't that right, girls?"

Tara smiled and nodded, glad to be in a place that had magic. It would be much easier to get home.

The old man smiled. "I was told this quest would gain much assistance from two maidens, but I did not presume them to be of a magical nature. I am Gandalf the Grey."

"Uh, hang on a sec here. Quest? We kind of just want to get back. We got a teenage delinquent to find." Willow interjected.

"They must be from far away, Gandalf. For their manner of speech is quite strange. I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire. It is a pleasure to meet you." A very tiny man stepped out from behind Gandalf.

Willow couldn't withhold her squeal. "Aww lookit how tiny you are! And what big feet! God I sound like the evil wolf on Red Riding Hood. And look there's more of you little guys. Are you like midgets?" She launched into her babbling mode.

"We are hobbits, milady" Another one of them stepped up to her, This one sporting an Irish accent. "I am Peregrin Took, this is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Sam McGee. The grumpy Dwarf is Gimli and the elf is Legolas. You have such bright red hair!" he exclaimed.

Willow's smile evaporated. Hobbits? Dwarves? Elves? She took a step back, feeling overwhelmed. What kind of dimension had she dropped them into?

"By the look on your face, I gather you have not had many encounters with Hobbits or Elves or Dwarves." Aragorn said gently. "If Gandalf insists you are to be part of this quest, I hope you hold no ill will towards them. We are all equals in the Fellowship."

"N-no, W-we don't have a problem with them. W-we've just never really encountered them." Tara offered a small smile at Legolas and Gimli, trying to show she had nothing against them.

"What quest?" Willow asked. "We didn't come here to help you on some quest. We did by accident. O-or you did it! Yeah I think Mr. Wizard the Gray pulled us here! Well we want to be put back in our dimension, thank you very much!" She crossed her arms indignantly.

"I assure you, my lady, I did not bring you here. I foresaw the arrival of two maidens to assist the Fellowship but I did not specifically bring you two here."

"Willow, your spell did then." Tara said softly.

"You did a spell? You brought yourself here then." Gandalf said. "What sort of spell was this?"

"I-I was looking for a girl, a-and trying to move everyone who wasn't her into an alternate dimension." Willow hung her head.

"That is advanced and dangerous magic. Perhaps you are not as proficient as I thought. But since you are here, and working for the side of good, I would like to invite you to assist our quest. Do you know of it or must I explain?"

"We don't even know where we are!" Willow snapped, angry that this old man had hinted she was not good at magic.

"You are outside of Rivendell, in Middle Earth. Our quest is to deliver the One Ring to the Fires of Mount Doom so it can be destroyed. I thought you were the two maidens destined to help us but if you simply wish not to, I can direct you to Rivendell and we will be on our way." Gandalf stated, leaving no room for complaints.

"We'd love to help you." Tara smiled warmly at the group. "Back home, w-we helped some friends slay vampires and things, s-so this isn't really new."

Willow was unsure. "Tara, what about Dawnie? A-and we don't even know anything about what we're up against."

Tara stepped up and spoke directly to her. "Willow, I-I feel we're needed here. Buffy will find Dawnie. Isn't helping people what we do? A-and think of all the new culture's we'll be exposed to. When we finish helping, I-I promise we'll go home. I don't want to stay here forever. I-I just get the feeling we are this guys two girls he was looking for."

"Alright then. We'll help. But when this is over, do you promise to help us get home?" She looked pointedly at Gandalf.

"Yes, I believe with the ring out of the way I can manage to send you two ladies back to your proper homes." Gandalf smiled, glad the girls were helping.

The hobbits cheered and Borimir and Gimli smiled at the girls.

"Gandalf, I trust your decisions, but two young maidens on a quest as dangerous as this?" Aragorn spoke softly to Gandalf.

"Hey! I heard that. Girls are just as good as guys are at fighting. Ever heard of a Slayer?" Willow countered, throwing her best resolve face on.

"My lady, I did not mean to offend you, I worry for your safety-"

"Well, I've been facing demons and monsters for years. I can take care of myself and so can Tara."

"The girls have their magic protecting them, and I do not doubt Lady Willow when she says she has been facing demons for years. And if worse comes to worse, we will all protect each other. It is settled, they are coming." Gandalf turned and started out again. Sam and Frodo readied Bill the Pony and followed him.

"Come, ladies. You may tell us of your lands as we travel." Borimir stepped in between then and gestured that they should walk along side of him. They smiled and did so, but Willow couldn't help thinking of Buffy and the others. What would they think? Would she and Tara really be able to get home? Gandalf has promised to assist and she felt enormous power from this guy so maybe it was possible. She just prayed she and Tara could help them complete their quest quickly and get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow splashed her feet in the water and giggled a little as she felt fish swimming around just beneath her toes. The Fellowship had set up camp for the night and Willow had been the first to rush to the stream and soak her feet. Her small incantations as they walked had helped her from developing blisters or having really sore muscles but her feet still ached a little.

The Fellowship was nice, she had decided. They had fully explained the story of Sauran, The Ring, and their quest to her and she had figured it was in her line of work. She was pretty much helping to stop an apocalypse of sorts.

Tara plopped down next to her, soaking her feet in the water as well.

"Hey" Willow greeted, glad to have a moment alone with her girlfriend. She leaned over to give Tara a kiss and was surprised when Tara pushed her away and glanced backwards nervously.

"Willow" she whispered. "I-I don't think we can do that here."

"Well, a stream isn't really the best place to get all snuggly-wuggly, but I did here that Legolas guy talk about bedrolls."

"N-No! I Mean, Willow, this place isn't like our dimension. I-I've listened to these men talking. Everything is...male to female. I'm not sure h-how they'd react."

"Who cares what they think? We'll just have to broaden their minds. I mean, they don't think girls can fight either.."

"Willow, No!" Tara persisted. "T-their culture is different than ours. What if they reacted violently? We can't be responsible for changing their entire culture either. Things, they just aren't done the same way here. It would be like taking a car back to the 1600's. I told them we were simply close friends. And while we're here it should stay that way."

Willow was taken aback. "Tara, baby. Are-are you ashamed?"

"Of course not!. I just don't want to cause trouble. Even, even if these guys didn't mind, doesn't mean others won't. We're just gonna cool it while we're here ok?" She smiled at Willow bumped their feet together under the water.

"Alright. If you think it's best. I can do a few weeks without snuggles." She smiled slyly at Tara and ran her toes up Tara's ankle.

They gathered their shoes and walked back to camp together. Legolas and Aragorn had started a fire and most of the Fellowship was seated around it. Sam was trying to find food everyone agreed on.

"Do you like stew with tomatoes?" Sam asked the girls when he saw them.

"Sounds great" Willow said, she took a seat on one of the logs they had pulled up. She saw Tara sit down next to Borimir and frowned when she saw his smile grow and him scoot closer to her.

"So, are any of you guys married?" She asked. She particularly wanted to know about Borimir. She wasn't entirely happy with the way he was looking at her girl and even if they had to pretend to be straight girls, Tara was still hers at the end of the day.

"Nay, but Aragorn has a girl he fancies." Frodo answered, and smiled a little as Aragorn glared.

"Do either of you have suitors or husbands?" Borimir asked. He asked both of them, but Willow knew his question was directed at Tara. She thought fast, and was about to proclaim Tara was married to Xander when Tara shook her head.

"No, Willow and I don't have anyone. W-we aren't really interested in that sort of thing."

Willow was semi satisfied with this answer. Until Borimir chuckled and proclaimed they would have to take a husband eventually. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Sam handed her a bowl of stew and declared it was eating time. She settled for feeding her hungry stomach and making sure to keep an eye on this Borimir guy.

The next few days seemed to go rather quickly. They traveled from morning til night each day. Willow and Tara had a small game going on between them. Matching up the personalities of the Fellowship with those of the Scoobies back home.

"Aragorn has that whole Buffy vibe, Hero, plus in love with an immortal. And Gandalf is kinda Giles-y, don't ya think? The Hobbits are totally like mini Xanders. So Funny, and did you see how much they can eat?!" Willow babbled on as she and Tara washed up in a small river.

"What about Legolas? Who does he remind you of?" Tara piled her wet hair on top of her head and dried herself off.

Willow was silent. Secretly, Legolas reminded her of Oz. A lot. Quiet, stoic, but friendly towards everyone, and even though he didn't talk much, when he did it was usually something worth listening to. But she was hesitant to bring up Oz's name.

Tara must have read her mind. "Oz, right? I kinda get that vibe off him too. W-Willow, it's ok. To think about Oz. And to say his name. I know he was a big part of your life."

"Yeah, Sorry. I wasn't sure..." She trailed off, leaving an awkward silence. "So who does Borimir remind you of?"

Tara noticed her attempt to lighten the mood and went along with it. "Definetly Anya. I can tell he values his heritage and money, and he's not afraid to speak his mind." She adjusted her clothes and handed Willow's clothes to her.

Willow dried off and put her clothes back on. "Yeah, the whole greedy thing too. I overheard that he wanted to use the ring to his own advantage and they are worried he'll be tempted to take it."

"I-I don't think he would. He just wants to help his people." Tara pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Willow was a little shocked. And a little jealous. She'd feel better if the guy who wanted her girl was someone Tara despised.

"Yeah, looks like he wants "help" you too." She felt instantly guilty. The remark was catty and full of jealousy.

"Willow, you're my always. I-I know he looks at me sometimes. B-but I love you. and in a few weeks I won't ever see him again. Nothing will ever come between us."

Willow smiled, feeling her heart swell with pride. Maybe she didn't have to worry too much about Borimir.

Days passed. After discovering the South was being watched, Gandalf decided to go over the mountain. Willow wasn't exactly thrilled about going over a mountain but figured if she had to, she could do it.

As they reached the base of the mountain, Willow stopped short.

"Uh whoa there. That's not a mountain it's more like an iceberg!" She glanced up at the tall mountain of ice and snow.

"You're clothing is not suitable for crossing Caradhas. We must find you something warmer and sturdier." Gandalf said.

"You may borrow some things of mine" Legolas offered.

"No need. I can just conjure us up some things." Willow was ecstatic to be able to use some magic. Closing her eyes, she conjured up warm pants, coats, and boots for herself and Tara.

"You make something out of nothing!" cried Legolas. "You must be a truly powerful witch."

Willow shrugged. "I don't like to brag. We'll just go change behind those bushes."

They stepped behind the bushes and Willow pulled off her shoes slid on the pants and boots.

"Willow, we could have just borrowed something." Tara said softly.

"But these actually fit us. And are probably warmer."

"Willow you don't need magic for everything." Her voice was urgent and angry.

Willow's eyes snapped up and caught a glimpse of the anger in Tara's.

"Tara, what's wrong? I-I was just trying to help."

"You're always just trying to help." Tara, now clothed in the wintry gear, stepped out and joined the Fellowship again.

Willow joined them too. She was so confused. She and Tara did magic all the time together and now Tara was saying she shouldn't be using it. She walked on, trying to force back the feelings of wanting to burst into tears and throw herself into Tara's arms. She huddled her arms around herself as they ascended.

Several hours later she was rubbing her hands together furiously to try and get the feeling back in them. When the neared the top of the mountain, it had produced avalanche after avalanche. Gandalf declared it the work of the enemy and decided they would rest for a few hours before taking the mines underneath the mountain. Willow admitted she was nervous about it. Gandalf seemed unwilling to do it and no one but Gimli was really thrilled about it either.

"Are you well, my lady?"

Legolas sat down next to her and gave her a worried glance.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "I'm of the good. Still a little cold from the mountain though."

He nodded and pointed at her hands. "You should have conjured gloves with your outfits."

"Well I didn't think of that. And Tara wasn't exactly happy about me conjuring the outfits."

"I am aware of your argument with your friend. I do not wish to take sides, but I would have shared my things, and I do not wish for you to drain yourself of power over little things. The Mines of Moria are dangerous and I fear you will need your powers for defense."

She wanted so much to be angry with him for butting in. Aragorn told her of Elves hearing and she figured he'd heard their arguments, but she had counted on him being too polite to bring it up. But his blue eyes were boring into her green ones and she saw he was really concerned she would tire herself out. Another Oz like quality, she mused.

"Well thanks, but uh, I'm fine. And even if I can't use my powers, I'm not too sucky at hand to hand combat either. The place where I grew up wasn't the safest."

He seemed ok with that. He kind of half-smiled at her and moved away to do some bow and arrow practice. Gandalf called for them to get moving, that the mines would take a long time to cross. Hesitantly, she fell in step with Tara. Tara looked over at her, but didn't smile or say anything.

The mines made Willow shiver. She could feel something dark and powerful in there. As Gandalf pondered how to get the door to open, Merry and Pippin threw rocks into the water. Willow tried to concentrate on Tara. She wanted to open a communication between them so they could speak in their heads, away from the ears of prying Elves. But Tara was not having any of it.

She heard Frodo's cry for help and spun around. A tentacle snaked around her ankle and she found herself falling. She cried out as her shoulder and head smashed into the stone and she choked as water filled her mouth and nose. Struggling to get her bearings without taking in too much water, she popped her head above water. She saw Legolas shooting arrows at the monster while Aragorn and Borimir hacking at the tentacles.

The monster dragged her towards it mouth and Willow shuddered at its rows of teeth.

"Fragilis!" she called, a ball of light appeared in her hand and shot towards the monster's mouth. Upon impact it let out a screeching noise and released her ankle. She scrambled towards shore as she saw Aragorn catch a falling Frodo. Arms pulled her out of the water and threw a cloak around her shivering body. She looked up, hoping it would be Tara. But instead she found herself looking into the sky blue eyes of Legolas. Glancing over her shoulder, Tara had her arm out and was muttering a spell to put a force field between them and the monster.

Rushing everyone into the cave, Aragorn cringed as the monster went through Tara's barrier and crashed into the cave. The entrance collapsed, effectively forcing them to go through Moria.


	3. Chpater 3

Chapter 3

Willow groped around her muddled brain for an incantation for light. The mines of Moria were pitch black and she wasn't fond of it. She heard coughs and groans of the others as they got their bearings. Suddenly Gandalf's staff lit up, filling the caverns with light.

Willow shivered in her damp clothes, and tried to ignore the burning pain ripping up her shoulder. These mines had gone from mildly scary to downright terrifying.

They made their way through the mines. Willow noticed Tara was walking awfully close Borimir. Or maybe it was Borimir walking awfully close to Tara. She was still upset that Tara wasn't speaking to her after their argument and it hurt even more that she had nearly been drowned and eaten alive and Tara had not even asked her if she was alright. Legolas, on the other hand, had been caring about her to almost alarming levels. He had walked within a two feet of her the entire time and he pretty much asked her if she was ok every 5 minute. And there was something in the way he looked at her, Willow was unsure what to do. She couldn't simply come out and say "Hey Leggy, It's sweet and all, but I'm more into coffee, kisses, and gay love."

When they stopped momentarily, because Gandalf wasn't sure of the way, Willow decided to approach Tara.

"Hey" she said softly to the blonde witch.

Tara looked up from what she was doing. "Hey"

"Are you ok? You've been kinda quiet since we all almost got eaten by the octopus thing."

"Yeah. Yes I'm fine. Are you ok?" She smiled softly at Willow.

"Uh, I'm a little damp and sore. But you know me, I'll be fine."

"You're not using spells to heal yourself, are you?"

Willow felt herself grow angry. She came over here to make amends and Tara still couldn't get off the topic of her magic use.

"No. I know the magical and medical don't mix. And it's not that bad. Let's just drop it ok, I don't like it when we fight."

"No, Willow, No. I-I can't just drop it. You use magic for almost everything now."

"Do not." Willow retorted. She cringed when she realized she sounded like a 2nd grader. "I-I just mean I don't use it for everything. If I did, don't you think I would have transported us to this Mount Doom place already? Or put up barrier spells or protective spells?"

"I still think you are too dependant on it. When something goes wrong, you just do a spell. You don't even think about what could go wrong. I mean, Willow, you tried to find Dawnie and you threw us into a dimension with elves and dwarves and hobbits."

"But we're going to get out. We're not stuck here forever. Tara, I know I messed up. If you want, I'll stop using magic unless my life is in danger and it's the only way. Just, I don't want to fight."

"Willow, this goes deeper than just stopping. Your powerful. More then me. I mean, you brought us here, and you can get into people's heads, and Buffy. You resurrected her from the dead! That's breaking an oath that witches took-"

"You raised one from the dead?" Gandalf had been trying not to listen in, but with the girls raised voices and the echo off the walls, he couldn't help it. He stepped up to Willow.

"Is it true? Are you so powerful you were able to give life to a dead person?"

"Well, yes, but it wasn't as bad as she says-"

"You fool!" He admonished. "Any sort of Wizard knows better than to disturb the dead."

Willow shook her head. "You don't understand. She was a Slayer, a hero. The people needed a warrior to defend them."

Gandalf grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Hero's rise and fall every day. Someone would have risen and defended the people. Death is a gift to a warrior, it is their rest after a life of terrible fighting and war."

"She was my friend!" Willow cried. "I couldn't just let her be dead." She felt tears rising up and struggled against them. She broke away from Gandalf and stormed off to a corner.

The rest of the Fellowship had gathered now and looked from Willow's lonely form in the corner to Gandalf, who seemed to be encountering some inner turmoil.

Legolas looked like he might just head over towards Willow when Gandalf declared he knew the way and lead on.

Willow trailed behind the Fellowship. First Tara had come down hard on her, and now Gandalf. She was just trying to help people.

Her head snapped up when Gimli let out a yell and rushed into a side room. Following, she listened as Gandalf read from a book he pulled off a skeleton. This place was giving her the wiggins times ten now.

She spun as she heard Pippin knock something down a well. Gandalf turned on him. There was fire in his eyes as he harshly reprimanded the young hobbit, then his eyes turned darker as he heard the drums in the distance.

"W-what's that?" Tara stuttered.

"Orcs!" Hissed Legolas. He turned to help the others barricade the door.

Nervously, Willow backed up to where the hobbits were. She wasn't entirely sure what these Orcs were. She muttered a small protection prayer and took a deep breath.

When the first Orc broke through the door, Willow cringed. They were ugly beasts, black as night. She was surprised to hear Tara mutter an incantation and to see several of the Orc's thrown back by an invisible force. She concentrated on protecting the Hobbits and keeping an eye on Tara. She threw fireballs, used her mind to pick up weapons and impale the orcs, and threw them back across the room. Suddenly a large cave troll, smashed into the room. Willow backed into a corner and concentrated all her energy on it.

The cave troll screeched as Legolas's arrows rained upon it. It pinned Frodo into a corner and made to impale him. It wailed loudly and dropped its weapon as it began to feel it's stomach turning to ash. Slowly, its large body began to implode into a great puff of dust. Willow dropped to her knees. She was panting and her eyes were black with power.

The Fellowship stared at her in awe. Tara saw the black in her lover's eyes and was at her side.

"Willow?" She placed a tentative hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"That was intense." Willow panted. Her eyes returned to their normal emerald green color and she got to her feet.

Gandalf ordered them to keep moving and the Fellowship decided there would be time to question Willow about her powers later.

Willow was frightened by the number of Orc's chasing them down a long hallway. Gandalf had told them to run and not look back. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded. Willow had begun the start of a protection shield when she noticed a faint rumbling. The Orc's ran away. Note to Self: When the bag guys are afraid of something, its probably really really bad, she thought to herself.

"A Balrog! Demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf cried.

Willow cringed and followed the others. Coming to a gap in the stairs, she muttered a spell to hold it together while everyone crossed. It was difficult; taking on the cave troll had practically topped out her powers.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf motioned to the others.

Tara grasped Willow's hand as they crossed over the bridge. Turning back, they saw Gandalf stop halfway and face the demon. The bridge broke with a crack and the Balrog began its descent. Willow felt numb as she saw Gandalf turn to come to them, then fall as the Balrog pulled him off the bridge. She tried to call on her magic's to assist him, but her vision blurred and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly, Willow found herself swimming back to consciousness. She felt herself lying on a soft, but firm bed with a pillow under her head. She opened her eyes. Tara's face, etched with concern, hovered over hers.

"Willow, I'm so glad you're awake. You scared me sweetie. No more passing out."

"Promise" Willow murmured. "Did I dream that we were in another dimension or is that real?"

"It's real." Tara said gently. "Do you remember what happened?"

Willow nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Gandalf killed the demon, and then he fell. I tried to help him."

"Shh sweetie, He did fall. You passed out then and we came here. We're in Lothlorien woods. The others went to see some leader called The Lady of the Wood."

Willow sat up and wiped away a few tears. "How are we going to get home now?"

"We'll work that out later. Here, eat something." Tara handed her some Lembas bread and water.

As she ate Willow looked around the room she was in. She peered out a window and noticed lots of tree branches and little squirrels scampering around.

"Tara, don't think I'm insane or anything. Maybe I hit my head. But.....are we in a tree?"

Tara laughed. "Yes, the elves live in trees. I think they called this a flat, or maybe a flet. Or a talon.....I'm not quite sure."

After she ate and took a bath in the small tub they'd provided, Willow decided to head down and see the other members of the Fellowship. As she and Tara approached the Fellowship, most of them stood and greeted her.

"Lady Willow, It pleases me to see you well again. I was dreadfully worried." Legolas took her hand and made her sit by a small fountain.

"Thanks, I'm fine really. Using my power's so much at one time just made me more exhausted than I realized."

"Lady Willow, When you slayed the cave troll, your eyes turned black as night." Aragorn said carefully. "Does this occur often?"

"I-I don't think so. I mean, it was probably just a side effect of having to call on very dark magic's to kill such a big thing."

"It was frightening." Pippin put in. Willow wrapped him in a hug and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, I'll try not to do it again."

After a bit, one of the Lorien elves approached the Fellowship.

"The Lady Galadriel desires to speak with the Lady Willow." He said shortly.

Willow cast a questioning glace at the Fellowship, but they did not reveal anything about this Galadriel or why she would want to see Willow.

She was lead into a small garden.

"Where is she?" Willow questioned. But she found the elf was gone and she was alone.

"I was told Gandalf was to help you get home." A smooth, elegant voice carried through the garden. Willow turned to see Galadriel. She was a tall, almost ethereal, elf. And Willow could sense a good amount of power in her as well.

"Yes, he was." Willow responded. "My friend and I, we kind of help people in our world too. So we can't stay away too long."

'What if you weren't going to be helping?' Willow heard those last words in her head. Galadriel could speak in her mind!

'What do you mean? We're the good guys, the white hats.' Willow thought back.

'Your power grows. More than even you realize. Stray from your true nature and you will fail.'

Willow was indignant. 'Fail at what? Can we stop thinking in riddles? It's really not my thing.'

'Look into the mirror' Galadriel motioned to the small monument in the middle of the garden.

"Is this like a Harry Potter thing? I'll see what I desire most?" she chucked aloud.

"Even the wisest do not know what is to be seen. It shows things that are, that will be, that has been."

Sighing, Willow leaned over and looked into the mirror.

"_Forget" _

"_That fight you guys had about magic and stuff?" _

"_I'm under your spell_

_God, how can this be?_

_Playing with my memory"_

"_I don't think this is gonna work"_

"_Don't worry, it only hurts for a second."_

"_You taste like strawberries."_

"_Can you just be kissing me now?"_

"_Mmm, I forgot how good this could feel. Us. Together."_

"_You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that?" _

_Bang!_

"_Your shirt."_

"_Tara?! Baby?_ _Baby, come on! Get up!"_

"_I need power!"_

"_Bored Now"_

"_One Down"_

"_I have to end the pain" _

"_She's going to drain the planet's life force, and funnel its energy through Proserpexa's effigy and, and burn the Earth to a cinder."_

Willow jumped back, shocked by what she had seen.

"I-Is that what's gonna happen? Tara? She's gonna.. A-And I'm gonna, with the magic's and the...oh god."

"Do you still wish to return home?"

Willow looked up, shocked. "You want me to answer that? You show me that Tara is gonna die and ask me If I want to go back there so she can?"

Galadriel said nothing.

"Of course not!" Willow began to pace. "Can I stop it? I mean, If we go back, I can change things. I won't hurt Tara, I'll make sure Warren stays away from the weaponry, and I most certainly won't go all Darth Vader and destroy the world!"

"Some fates can not be averted. Destiny has its ways. These events may occur for the greater good."

"Good?!" Willow was practically shrieking. "H-How is that good? Murder, Mayhem, World Destroying? Not good in my book. And as far as not averting it, we can just stay here. I mean, if we're aren't there. Tara won't die and I won't be all evil."

"Your wishes are selfish. Staying here will not help things."

"Oh what do you know anyway?" Willow snapped and stomped off back to the Fellowship.

Legolas jumped up as he saw her approach. He noted the distress on her face and tears in her eyes and walked up to her.

"Milady, what is wrong? You look alarmed. What did Galedriel say to you?"

She moved into the woods, away from the group, and rested against a tree.

"Only that if I return home someone I love is going to be killed and I am going to turn to dark magic and end the world."

"It cannot be as bad as all that. I cannot imagine such a beautiful creature as you doing anything that horrible, even in grief."

"Well I'm pretty horrid when I'm cranky, and, hey you called me beautiful." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant it." He smiled at her. It was a charming smile, and paired with those baby blue eyes and sweet voice, Willow found herself wanting to giggle like a schoolgirl.

'Hello, Gay Now', she mentally reprimanded herself.

"Well, I, That's very, um, flattering." Willow stumbled over her words, trying to think of something that would tell him she wasn't interested without being too mean.

"I do not jest. When I first saw you, I thought you an elf. Such lovely, vibrant hair and pale, soft skin." He brought his hand up to her face as he spoke.

Before Willow could protest, he dropped his head down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a fervent kiss. His tongue ran along her lips and he brought his hands up behind her head to press their lips further together. Willow was dumbstruck at how he seemed to have the perfect combination of force and gentleness. She closed her eyes and felt as if she were simply going to melt right into him.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, a lazy smile across his face.

"You taste like strawberries." He mumbled softly.

Willow pushed him away violently and her eyes flew open with fright.

"Y-you, and, and that guy, i-in the mirror, and the magic's. I-I was all happy, too happy. And he had his hands on me and w-was all "you taste like strawberries." a-and why in the frilly heck did you just kiss me?"

Legolas's brow furrowed in confusion. "Milady, I do not understand."

Willow calmed herself down so she could form coherent sentences. She had be clear if she was going to tell him be better not ever kiss her again.

"Well, as for the first part. When I looked into Galadriel's mirror, there was this guy, a sort of warlock-err, wizard, I think. He had his hand on my chest, a-and it was like he was sucking energy from me. O-or maybe sucking my soul out. And when he was done, he said "You taste like strawberries. I-I kinda freaked. Sorry."

"If you would identify this wizard, I will slay him for you. To suck souls is a very foul deed."

"Heh, thanks. He was in my world though. But as to the kiss. I-I don't want to sound mean or like an old maid, but could you just not do it again?"

He looked even more confused, but he nodded. "My apologies, milady. I was merely showing my affections for you and trying to offer a bit of comfort. Your meeting with Galadriel seems to have touched you deeply."

He likes me, Willow thought. Just great. How am I supposed to tell him I am not interested without telling him why?

"Yeah, I mean she showed me the person I love is going to die and I'm going to take revenge in the form of ending the world. Pretty deep. And it's not that you're not a great guy, err great elf. But I don't think in the middle of a quest is the best time to be all smoochy and lovey."

"You are right. It is unwise to begin a relationship when we have greater tasks at hand. But I for one look forward to this quest ending then." He kissed her hand and walked back to camp.

She pouted and stood there a moment. "Oh...damn"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note I am going to try to get a chapter out every 2-3 days, but I am moving to college on August 28th so there might be a slight delay around that time.

Chapter 5

When she made it back to camp, she noticed the hobbits were asleep and Aragorn and Borimir were talking quietly. Tara sat on her bedroll, brushing her hair with a gorgeous white brush that Willow guessed one of the elves had given her. When she approached, Tara glanced up at her and Willow was shocked to see anger in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Tara, what's wrong?" She sat down on her own bedroll.

"Nothing. I mean, I-I don't want to hide anything or keep secrets. And this isn't the best place to discuss this but, I saw you were all upset about whatever the lady said, a-and I went into the woods.."

"You saw me and elfboy smooching?" Willow guessed. At Tara's nod, she began apologizing.

"Oh Tara, I'm sorry. He likes me and he kissed me. I-I wasn't trying to"

"No, no. It's ok. I mean, while we're here we can't be like together like at home. You couldn't just outright tell him why you're not interested. Willow, it's ok. I trust you."

"Good. Right. Well anyway, I need to talk to you. That Galadriel lady, she showed me some things. Our future, supposedly. I-If we go back that is."

"I-I don't think it's good to know the future. We could m-mess things up." Tara frowned.

"We have to mess things up!" Willow squeaked. She glanced around to see if anyone else was listening, then lowered her voice. "Tara, you're going to die. I-I saw Warren shoot you. Remember the dude who built the Buffybot? I saw him in the backyard with a gun, a-and then you were dead in my arms. And apparently I went all "ahhh" with the dark magics and tried to end the world."

Tara's eyes widened. "Y-you, you mean, I-I, oh gosh." She closed her eyes briefly. "Maybe it's not so bad."

"What?!" Willow couldn't help raising her voice and she tried to remain cool as Aragorn and Borimir paused their conversation and asked them if they were alright.

"Yeah, sorry. Tara just told me what a mess my hair is." Willow kidded with the men. When they turned back to their own conversation, Willow continued, making sure to speak softly.

"Baby, how is your death not so bad. I-I mean I couldn't stand to lose you. There was other stuff too in the mirror. You and I broke up, I put some sort of spell on you. But I swear baby that I won't do that. See? We can change things."

"Willow, sometimes you have to let things happen for the greater good. I mean, what if my dying means you and Buffy and Xander get to live? We can't know the cost of changing things. We have to accept consequences-"

"No" Willow stated, her voice becoming dark. "I'm not losing you. I can fix this. I can do a spell, like a protection one and keep you from getting shot. Or I could turn Warren into a harmless little rat or something. I can change things."

"Is that your answer? Just do a spell? Willow, I-I hate to say this. Maybe we should let things play out."

Willow's response to was lay down, turn over and go to sleep.

In the morning, Tara awoke to find Willow's bedroll empty. She sighed and got up for breakfast. When she arrived there she found Willow to be sitting at a table with Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Celeborn. Willow was telling them the tale of her high school graduation. Tara frowned when she saw the table was full, Willow hadn't saved her a seat.

"Sit with me, milady. I've already gotten a plate for you." Borimir gently lead her to a small table for two that was farther away from the main groups of tables.

Tara was surprised when he pulled the chair out for. Not even Xander or Giles with all his British properness did that anymore. She sat down and began to eat the food he picked out for her. She guessed it was some sort of Elvish version of bacon and eggs.

"Perhaps it is not my business, please tell me if it is not, but are you and the Lady Willow having a disagreement about something.?" He questioned after a bit.

"No it's fine to ask. We are. It's..difficult to explain. Lady Galadriel showed her something, our future we think. It's not good. A-And Willow just wants to do a spell and avoid everything. I think it might be best to just let things play out. It's really that, it's the principle. Willow does too many spells."

"So I gathered." Borimir said. There was silence for a few moments as he chewed thoughtfully.

"Although I do not know much about magic myself, I believe you are right to let the events play out. Why if we knew the turnout of this quest, we might do things differently and change the turnout."

"Yes, that's what I believe. Willow just wants to use magic to make sure the future doesn't happen that way. She wants to change things to suit her."

"Lady Tara, May I speak with you?" Tara saw Galadriel motioning for her to follow.

"I-I'll be right back." She said to Borimir, who nodded and stared after curiously.

Tara followed Galadriel to her small garden. She saw the small pedestal with the mirrored water.

"I-I would prefer not to look. I don't like knowing the future."

"Of course."

"You've heard of yours though. Your lover shared it with you."

Tara's head snapped up at the word 'lover'. "Willow and I aren't-"

"Elves believe in love in all forms. You are safe here and I will say nothing of it to the others. Did the Lady Willow inform you of what the mirror showed her?"

Tara nodded. "Yes, she did. She wants to change it though. Do some spell..."

"She trifles with force she knows nothing of. Fate has plans and will see them done, one way or the other. She cannot fight destiny."

Tara hung her head and gave a small nod of understanding.

"I can send you home now, if the Lady Willow assists. I have thought of a way but it would require great power I'm afraid only she and Gandalf posess."

Tara sighed. "I-I don't know if she'll agree. Now she's bent on staying.."

"Go ask her. Tell her fate can not be avoided."

Tara set off, finding Willow sitting at the same table, although now it was occupied by ownly Aragorn, Legolas and Willow.

"Good Morning, Lady Tara" Aragorn greeted her.

"Tara" Willow smiled at her and gestured to the chair next to her, indicating Tara should sit. She seemed to completely forget their fight from the previous night."

"Hey" Tara greeted everyone softly. Then she turned to Willow.

"Lady Galadriel has found a way for us to go home. S-She'll need a lot of your help though."

"Thought we had a quest to finish? I'm not ready to go home just yet."

"It might be the only chance we have...." Tara trailed off.

"There'll be other chances. 'Sides, I'm kinda happy here? Aren't you?"

NO! Tara wanted to yell. She and Willow couldn't be together and they were possibly change the fates of their friends in the other dimension. But she didn't yell it. She half-smiled and went back to Galadriel's garden.

"She won't come."

"As I feared." Galadriel nodded, almost sadly. She paused. Then said. "The Fellowship is breaking."

"W-We are? I-I mean, it is? I know Gandalf....."

"He will try to take The Ring. You know of whom I speak."

"Borimir, right?" Tara said softly. "C-Can I stop it? Would that effect anything?"

"I do not believe so. The Fellowship will break either way."

Galadriel approach Tara, laid her hands upon her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You are brave and true. If Fate has its way and you fall into shadow, it shall not be in vain."

Tara sniffled as she walked back to camp, trying to decide how to stop Borimir from taking the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the Fellowship left Lothlorien, they were all given gifts. Willow received a long elven sword and a few lessons in how to use it. Tara smiled and thought of how Willow would be able to defend herself without magic while she had the sword. Tara was given a mithril necklace, that supposedly had protective powers.

When they set off in canoes Tara noticed Willow's uneasiness and smiled when she remembered Willow's Fog Fear. Where there was water like this, all murky and shallow at points, there were usually frogs.

They paddled along in silence, occasionally one of the evil little frogs would give a loud Ribbit to another frog and Willow would grip her sword and look around frantically. Merry and Pippin were secretly giggling at her and Aragorn looked at her strangely.

"Are you alright, my lady? Do you become ill on boats?" Aragorn questioned her gently after 2 frogs did a simultaneous Ribbit and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"I have frog fear." She answered solemnly.

"Of course........" he trailed off, quite confused.

They stopped to rest for the night and Tara kept a close eye on Boromir, remembering that the he was supposed to try to take the ring "soon". Sure enough, Frodo went off into the woods when Aragorn was securing the canoes. Boromir layed out his blanket and set down his shield then mumbled something about firewood and took off in the direction Frodo went.

"I'm gonna help Boromir." Tara announced, but everyone was busy and did not hear her. She went off after Boromir. Sure enough, she saw Frodo staring at tall statue and Boromir eyeing the hobbit from afar while picking up wood. Tara grabbed a stray piece of wood and jogged up to him, pulling his attention from Frodo.

"I came to help." She said, placing her piece of firewood in his arms. "I'm not really much use at tying up boats or making that sort of food. But I can find wood pretty well."

He smiled at her. "Yes, milady. You pick the best wood." He glanced back at where Frodo had been and frowned to see him gone.

Tara pulled him in the opposite direction. "Bet there's lots of good firewood over here."

He seemed annoyed to be going away from Frodo. "Lady Tara, If Aragorn sent you to lead me away from Frodo for fear I will take that stupid little ring then I can assure you-"

"I came on my own. I-I thought you needed help with the firewood."

He looked sorry and mumbled an apology. But she noticed he still glanced back in the direction Frodo had gone.

Tara pretended to be helping pick out firewood again. She piled 3 large piece in her arms and bent for a fourth when she felt Boromir's hands take the wood from her arms.

"A lady should not be carrying firewood. You could hurt yourself."

"We ladies are actually pretty capable. My dad use to make chop the wood and carry it to the house, so I'm pretty strong."

His face hardened and he scowled. "He should have done it himself. Or had a brother do it, if you had one. What did your mother think of you doing a man's job?"

"My brother went out with his girlfriends a lot. My mother had died. I was taking care of the family. I saw it as something I simply had to do."

"It would cause me great sorrow to see you return to that life where you are treated as a servant girl. You deserve much more."

"Oh, I-I don't live there anymore. At college, which is a-a school, I met Willow, and I live with her. And some other friends too." She added quickly.

"It would still cause me sorrow to see you go, milady. When this is over, I would love to show you my home. Have you heard of Minas Tirith? It is a great white city, truly a beauty to see."

"Everything here is. Even the tree's seem so much elegant and dignified than home. They seem to have a story to tell." She gently touched the bark of one of the trees as she leaned back against it. She glanced off into the horizon and saw Aragorn and Frodo talking.

"The tree's beauty pales when you stand near them. It may not be proper, but I won't deny my feelings for you. If I did not know you are too kind and caring to do such a thing, I might think you cast a spell on me." He joked. Boromir stepped near to her and brushed the hair out of her face. "My lady, If we should succeed on this mission, would you stay in Middle Earth? Travel to Minas Tirith with me? I would keep you safe from the Orcs and other evils of this world, even if you are capable, as you say."

Tara had a similar expression to that of a deer caught in headlights. Yikes. She thought. Apparently our Middle Earth isn't that different from here, with the knights in shining arming defending our honor and thinking they'll always get the girl.

She cast her eyes downward as she felt a blush rise to her face. She had noticed his interest but thought these men as far too gentlemanly to openly _admit_ them.

He seized her suddenly and she thought for a moment he was going to kiss her. But he shoved her to ground instead. Suddenly, she feared he wanted to do more than kiss her. But he pulled her back to her feet immediately and she saw why he had pushed her. There was arrow embedded in the tree.

"Orc's" he hissed. He pushed her behind him. But what came over the hills at them was much bigger and evil looking than the Orc's Tara had seen in Moria. She took a deep breath and muttered some protection spells while thinking of some defense ones as well.

Boromir fought the Uruk Hai as they came, despite the fact he was greatly out numbered.

Suddenly they heard the calls of Merry and Pippin. Without haste, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. He intercepted an Uruk Hai from giving Merry and Pip a bloody fate and continued to fight them off. Tara backed the hobbits against a large tree and chanted a protection spell so the Uruk's couldn't get near them. She hoped Boromir could hold his own. She needed all of her concentration to keep the hobbits safe.

Boromir took out his horn and signaled to the Fellowship he needed some assistance.

Tara stared in horror as she saw an Uruk Hair who appeared to be some sort of leader, pointing a bow and arrow at Boromir's chest. With all her energy, she gave the Uruk's surrounding her a mental push. They flew through the air and away from her and the hobbits. As the arrow was released and flew threw the air, she managed to halt it and spin it around back towards the Uruk Hair. Boromir threw her a grin of thanks and charged the bow carrying Uruk.

"Get the Halflings" One of them shouted. Pippin and Merry instantly clung to her for protection.

Tara suddenly felt herself being grabbed by one of them and flung to the ground. Throwing fire at them she struggled to her feet and panicked when she didn't see Boromir.

"Run to the others" She instructed the hobbits. She made sure they were ahead of her and then followed, chanting spells to knock Uruk's out of their way.

She felt a sharp pain up her right leg and she fell to the ground. Glancing back she saw an arrow protruding out of her leg just above her ankle. She struggled to get up. She saw Merry and Pippin get thrown over the shoulder of some Uruk Hai and carried off. Two Uruk Hai grabbed her arms and hauled her torso up, so she was effectively kneeling before the leader. He gave her a slow, feral grin as he loaded his bow and pointed an arrow straight at her heart and let it fly.

Authors Note Sorry to leave this as a cliffie but I start college tomorrow and won't be able to get the other chapters up til at least Sunday or Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the long hiatus, life has been busy, but I now have time to update this more regularly

1Chapter 7

The arrow hit its mark and Tara nearly laughed at the realization that she was in no pain. She looked down to see several inches of arrow sticking out from her chest and she felt like she was falling; only she was already lying on the ground. Her vision became blurry and she saw Orc's falling dead around her.

Willow followed Legolas and Aragorn over the hill, towards the sound of Borimir's horn. Suddenly, Aragorn stopped short and motioned for them to as well. Willow saw Legolas's eyes grow wide and then he turned towards her and began ushering her in the other direction.

"What? Aren't we supposed to be helping Borimir?" she questioned.

"Milady, I-" His voice faltered and she was worried instantly. The calm elf almost never became emotional.

She pushed past him and stopped short.

Tara, _her_ Tara, was lying on the ground, arrow embedded in her heart.

Willow couldn't breath, couldn't think. She felt numb. Vaguely, she saw the three men charge into action around her and continue to slay the Orc's.

Then she saw _him._

The Orc with the bow and arrow. He seemed to be grinning, as he fought with Aragorn, basically tossing the human around.

Willow felt anger creeping through her. Using her mind, she seized Borimir's shield from his hands and tossed it towards the Orc Frisbee-style.

He was still grinning when his head flew off his body and hit the ground.

She didn't feel satisfied though. She moved on to the surrounding Orc's, flaying them, burning them. She let the magic flow through her veins effortlessly. She wanted all of them to die for what they did to her Tara.

When they were dead, she merely slipped to the ground next to her dead lover's body and wept.

"They took the Hobbits" Borimir said, as the three men stood around Willow, unsure of what to say.

Aragorn's head snapped up. "Frodo?"

"No, Merry and Pippin."

"We must rescue them."

He knelt down by Willow.

"Lady Willow, I realize this isn't your quest and if you don't wish to continue with us-"

Her head snapped up, her eyes having turned blood red.

"No" She said with resolve. "I'm gonna find that Sauron guy and make him pay for this. We'll see who the biggest baddest sorceror is then."

"Are you certain it is wise to use magic against him? Didn't your vision show similar events of someone you love falling and you'rw trying to end the world with magic?" Legolas put in.

Willow hung her head at the memory of Galadriel's vision and warnings. "I caused this!" she exclaimed and burst into tears again. "I should have listened and went home, but I wanted to be all "la-di-da I don't care, I can change things" and I didn't change anything."

"Lady Willow, We must continue on and save Merry and Pippin." Aragorn said gently.

"Fine" she got to her feet, wiped away the tears and started determinedly back to the camp.

They sent Tara over the falls and had a small, awkward ceremony for her. Willow stood by the riverside, hands clenched, eyes narrowed, swearing at Sauron and Saruman and all the Orcs.

"Argh" She burst out, suddenly.

"What is it, lass?" Gimli questioned.

"Sauron's deflecting everything I'm throwing at him. I'm gonna have to be face to face to kick his ass. And I'll need more power."

"You can not take on Sauron himself" Legolas protested.

"Watch me. And watch me win too." And with that she stalked off to gather her things.

They traveled days and days, following the Orc's. Willow kept up the entire time and Legolas wondered how. Even Borimir, a seasoned warrior, had to rest. But when they took a rest, Willow simply paced back and forth, muttering to herself.

When they discovered the Orc's were taking the hobbits to Isenguard, Willow's ears perked up.

"That's where this Saruman guy lives right?"

Aragorn answered carefully. "Saruman is there. But he is building an army and far too powerful for us to take on without Gandalf."

"I can take him" she said without hesitation. "I have to. For Tara"

"Lass, this is a powerful old wizard. Now your friend wouldn't want ye getting yourself killed in her name."

"I'm going after him" She put on her resolve face and faced the men.

"Lady Willow, We are talking about a wizard as powerful as Gandalf. I do not believe your power's-"Legolas began.

"And I'm talking about watching my lover die!" She snapped. She realized what she said as soon as the words were out of her mouth and turned away from the shocked gazes of Borimir and Aragorn. "But your right, I need more power."

"Your lover" Borimir repeated softly. "No wonder Lady Tara was none too pleased about my advances."

"Well if you hadn't drug her off into the woods for smoochies or whatever she wouldn't be dead." Willow fixed her glare on him.

"Enough" Aragorn interrupted. "It is no matter now. We must keep moving, for Merry and Pippin's sake". He grabbed his things and started out again.

Days passed and Willow soon found herself in Rohan. They had found the hobbits were alright and Gandalf was not really dead. As soon he heard of Tara's death and Willow's plans for Saruman he tried to talk her out of it.

"See this? You may not know but it's called my Resolve Face. You cannot win an argument with me. Saruman's ass is mine"

"Fool!" Gandalf cried. "You are throwing yourself at his mercy."

"And what are we doing if we don't stop him? People are still gonna die. I've done some pretty powerful stuff in my time. I ensouled a vampire and stopped the world from ending 3 times before I was even out of high school. I can take him."

Before Gandalf could protest further, Willow stormed off to the room Eowyn had fixed for her.


End file.
